It started with a Kiss
by diverselove
Summary: Jade and Tori study in Tori's house when something, unexpected, happens between them.
1. Chapter 1

I heard a knock on the door. _It's her. _I thought. _She's here._ She was about 15 minutes late, but that's Jade for you. She is rarely on time for anything. I went over to the door. I checked myself in the mirror app I had on my pear phone. The doorbell rang. I quickly put my phone away and opened the door. There stood Jade in front of me. Her long black and purple hair curled at the ends. She had on a dark green low cut shirt and black skinny jeans that complimented her shape. She had one of her eyebrow piercings in the left eyebrow this time as well as a nose ring. The _I love darkness_ tattooed on her chest looked new. I kept staring at her tattoo; it wasn't long before my eyes wander down her shirt.

"Tori!" Jade yelled at me, "Are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Yes, Jade. Come in," I said leading Jade to the couch.

"So, do you have an idea in mind?" I asked her.

"An idea about?" Jade asks.

"The project?" I replied.

"Well, I was thinking we could do the movie Silent Hill," Jade says, smiling.

"Well isn't that movie a little…I don't know. Disturbing and gory," I said.

"Well if you count the scene where…"

"Alright I was thinking we could do, maybe, Training Day. The one with Denzel Washington," I said looking Jade in her beautiful, blue eyes.

"That movie bores me," Jade sighs as she crosses her legs.

"Alright, then. Maybe we should do The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo."

"Yes, that's a good one. I like how Lisbeth takes revenge on the guy by…"

"Alright, well should we start?" I said to her.

"Sure," Jade says smiling. Smiling at me, I tried hard not to act to giddy.

"Well I have a computer in my room; you want to go in there?" I asked her, as I tried to gather my bag and books.

Jade was already up and walking up the stairs. I followed her. _Don't stare at her butt. Don't stare at her butt. _ I said to myself looking directly at the ceiling. Jade turns around and looks at me.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine," I said still staring at the ceiling. Jade comes over to stand next to me and stares at the ceiling. I find my heart beating faster as her arm lightly touches mine. I suddenly dropped all my books on the floor.

"Nice going Vega," Jade says as she bends down and helps me pick up my books.

"No, don't worry I got it," I said as I try to quickly gather up all my books. I glanced over at Jade and notice the _Jade_ tattoo on her lower back. I quickly turn my head. _Stop it Tori!_ I said to myself. _Stop it, alright. You do not like Jade. You do NOT like Jade. _I stood up and took my books. I took the book Jade handed me and quickly walked into the room.

Jade and I sit on the bed. Our shoes off lying on the floor by the bed. I had my laptop in my lap as Jade and I were finishing up ideas.

"Well, anything else," I said her.

"I don't know. I'm pretty tired. Could we finish it another time?" Jade said looking at me.

"Well, we have been doing this for a few hours. Sure, we can finish up another time." I get up off the bed to place my laptop on the desk.

"You know Tori," Jade said as she lay back on the bed, "Hanging out with you isn't so bad."

"Yes, well hanging out with you isn't so bad either," I said trying so hard to hide the dorky smile I knew I had on my face.

I walk back over to my bed and lay down next to Jade. She turns over towards me and looks me in the eyes.

"You know you have really pretty eyes," Jade said as she slowly smiles.

"Thanks," I said and without warning I feel Jade's lips on mine. I try to keep my eyes open. _Don't enjoy it. Remember you don't like Jade. She's your enemy not your friend. _Then without thinking, I slowly closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She takes her hands and caresses my face before she encloses them behind my neck. She rolls over on top of me and my hands move inside her shirt and up her back. My legs enfolding around her waist as my hands lay on her back inside her shirt. I feel Jade's tongue in my mouth touching mine. She begins to kiss my neck.

"Tori!" I hear Trina calling from the hallway, "Tori! Where are you?" Trina walks into the room.

Jade and I quickly scramble off of each other.

"Tori," Tina said standing in the middle of my room, "I need you to make me sandwich.

"No, Trina," I said rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"Please!" Trina whines at me.

"Why can't you make your own sandwich?" I asked her.

"Because I don't want to have to take everything out of the refrigerator just to make everything back in there again," Trina said, like that was the best excuse in the world.

"Oh hey Jade," Trina said as Jade walks pass her with her shoes and everything else in her hands.

"Bye, Jade see you at school!" I try to yell at her before she runs off.

"Tori?" Trina says.

"What?" I cry.

"Make me a sandwich," Trina says with a pouty look at her face.

"Fine, " I said as I quickly run down the stairs.

I see Jade at the door as she is quickly trying to put on her shoes.

"Jade?" I call after her, "Listen about what just happened I…"

"I'll see you at school, Vega," Jade says as she walks out the door. I follow her out the door.

"Jade. Jade, wait!" I cry. Jade keeps walking until she goes to her car. I walk back inside and sadly close the door behind me.

"Come on Tori," Trina says as she walks down the steps, "That Sandwich won't make itself."

It's been a week since Jade and I talked or even seen each other. I knew she was trying to avoid me but why? Did she think the kiss was a mistake? Did she not like it? Does she feel guilty about it? _I can't do this anymore. I have to talk to Jade. _I walk over to Jade's locker and that's when I see Andre coming towards me.

"What's up Tori," He said, "What you up to?"

"Well, it's…it's nothing. I was just going to class," I reply dumbly.  
>"alright cool, want me to walk with you?" Andre says sincerely.<p>

I nod my head and we walk to Sikowitz's class. _What's wrong with me. Why didn't I just tell Andre the truth. I mean, he's my best friend. _I think to myself as Andre and I get to class and start to take our seats. _He's more understanding than anybody. I'm sure you can tell him that you and Jade kissed and her won't freak out. _I look over at Andre.

"Andre," I said. He turns and looks at me.

"Tori? Are you alright?" He asked genuinely.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, listen. About a week ago Jade and I…."

That's when I saw Jade walk into the room. She was holding hands with Beck, acting more affectionate with him than usual. I stare at her for a minute. Jade looks over at me and quickly turned her gaze.

I walk over to a seat and sit down. Sikowitz starts class. He talks something about improving with a basic script. The entire time I just think about Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at my phone, sitting there on the table. I attempt to pick but when I do I just place it back down on the table. I would walk over to the fridge get some juice and walk back to sit on the couch. It's been two weeks since Jade and I kissed. Ever since then she hasn't even bother talking to me. Whenever she sees me she gets extra close to Beck and starts kissing all over him. I don't know what is going on with her. The doorbell rings. I get to answer the door.

"Hi, Tori!"

"Hi, Cat," I said as I let Cat into the house.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine," I lied. Avoiding looking at Cat and walk straight to the kitchen.

"You want any juice?" I ask her.

"Ummm…sure. I would love some," Cat giggles.

I bring the juice over to her and she sips it slowly at first and then gulps it all down.

"Oh yeah, I came over here to tell you something," Cat said.

"Tell me what," I said as I sit on the couch. Cat sits next to me.

"Well, it's about Jade," she said. I felt my back straighten up.

"Yes," I said, "What about Jade?" I asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Oh, well she said that she can't come over to finish the project so she sent over some of her notes."

Cat reaches into her bag and grabs out a folder. She hands it to me. I take the folder from her but it feels light. As if I'm not holding anything at all.

"Why?" I start, "Did she say why she wasn't going to be able to not work with me?"

Cat shakes her head.

"No, she just told me to tell you that it would be best if you two worked apart on this," Cat said finishing up her last sip of juice.

I just sit there, staring into space. I felt numb in a way. I shift my weight away from Cat. Cat gives me a sincere look and places her glass down on the table and comes closer to me.

"Tori? Are you alright?" She says sincerely. I snapped out of the daze I was in and just faked a smile.

"Yes, Cat," I said trying to sound chipper, "I'm perfectly fine."

Cat gets up and smiles at me.

"Good," She said, "I was worried." Cat walks to the door and quickly turns around. "Tori, can I use your bathroom before I go?" Cat asks.

I smile and nod my head. I watch Cat skip happily up the stairs.

I bang my back against the door and slide down to the floor. I stare upwards at the ceiling before I heard a knock on the door. I get slowly to answer it and there was Jade standing there with her arms cross and a sour look on her face. I just stare at her for a minute. I step towards Jade and she pushes me back.

"Listen, Tori," She begins to say, "I just want to tell you that whatever happened the night I came over to study was a mistake. Alright, I was caught up in the moment and it just happened."

"That's it? It just happened?"

"Yes, I was experimenting and it meant nothing. Alright? So it would be best if you forgot about it and not mention it to anyone again." Jade stands there and gives me a glare.

"Listen Jade," I start, "I didn't ask for it. Remember you kissed me first and" That's when Jade placed her hands on my face and starting kissing me. We moved out way inside and I fell onto the couch with Jade hovering over me. My put my hands on her neck as she kept kissing me harder and harder, more passionately than the first time we kissed. I hear a slight gasp and Jade and I both look up. We see Cat staring at the top of the stairs. Jade rushes off of me and I stand up off the couch. Jade steps towards Cat but Cat shakes her head and runs down the steps and out the door. Jade looks at me, sad and angry.

"Jade," I said trying to hold her hand. She snatches her hand from me and stomps out the door. I quickly run after Jade calling after her. Jade stops in her tracks and turns around, scowling at me.

"Don't," She said, "Nothing you can say will make me want to be with you or change my mind. Tori, I'm with Beck and I don't want to do anything that will damage that relationship." Jade looks down at the ground and looks back up at me. "So I think it would be best if you and I just didn't talk to each other from now on," Jade said, her voice cracking a little.

"Jade, I," I start.

"No, Tori. Don't you get it! Just," Jade shrugs her shoulders, "Just leave me alone! Alright!" With that Jade turns around and walks off. I stand there staring after her. Motionless, dazed, confused, and empty; I stand there.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive to school and walk to my locker. As I am about to open it Andre comes around the corner.

"What's up Tori," He says to me, "How is everything?"

I stare at my locker; slowly turning the knob. It finally clicks and I open my locker lacklusterly. That's when I realized Andre said something and I quickly snapped my head to him and forced a giant smile.

"Oh, hey Andre. Nothing really. I just have this huge project in theatre class that I need to work on and I haven't even started it yet; plus I have to memorize lines for that short play I am doing and I have to write a classic R&B song in one of my classes and…"

"Tori," Andre said, he was giving me a very serious look and didn't seem all that enthralled with all the stuff I had told him I needed to do.

"Tori," He said again, "Please, Tell me what's really going on with you?" Andre stands there and looks at me sympathetically.

"What do you mean Andre? I just told you everything. I have several projects and I need to do and I'm just stressed out."

"Tori, please," Andre began, "I know you better than anyone. And I know you haven't been acting anything like yourself for the past couple of weeks. Now I understand if you don't want to tell me or if you're not ready to tell me. But really Tori, don't lie to me and tell me nothing's wrong when you and I know that something is deeply bothering you."

I stare inside my locker. I was trying not to look at Andre but he was right. Andre knew me better than anybody. I couldn't just come up with some mundane lies that even I knew he won't believe easily. I quietly grabbed one of my books from my locker and slapped the locker door shut. I turned on my heels away from Andre and was about to walk away when I saw Jade and Beck, making out at her locker. I felt this sharp, thick pain creep into my chest slowly, sneakily. I stood there for a minute and just watched them kiss.

Their kisses seemed less passionate than before. Before Jade and I kissed, she would always kiss Beck with a sense of flirtyness and desire. Almost, like she was angry about something he did and kissed him as a form of punishment for him. Now, their kisses would appear empty. Almost, dry and tiring. Like they were kissing each other because they had to, not because they wanted to; I have seen play kisses with more emotion than Jade and Beck kissing right now. I completely forgot about Andre when he came up from behind me and I took a step back bumping into him.

"So, is something bothering you?" he said and without thinking I shook my head yes, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I didn't look at him. I just kept staring at Jade and Beck kissing.

"I don't think I can or should," I said and with that Andre shook his head in understanding and softly walked away.

I just stood there at Jade and Beck until I saw Jade look out at me. She peered from the corner of her eyes and just stared at me. She ripped herself away from Beck and walked off. He followed her asking if something was wrong. She, of course, didn't answer. The bell rang and snapped me out of my trance. I hurried off to class.

It was lunch time. I walked over to sit next to Andre and Robbie. They were busy talking about some type of lunch meat that could cause an allergic reaction. I saw coming to eat with us. Right when she passed Jade's table, Jade stopped her. Cat looked over at me and then sat next to Jade. They talked what seem to be hours and Cat stood up, almost like she was frustrated, and grabbed her tray. Jade yells after Cat but Cat ignores her. Cat then sits down next to Robbie.

Robbie asks, "What was that about?" Cat shakes her head.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cat asks.

"Well, with you and Jade?" Robbie said.

"Well, that wasn't anything. It had nothing to do with anything. We talked about nothing or anything?" Cat said, seeming confused with the statement she said herself.

"Cat?" Robbie pressed.

"It wasn't anything, ok," Cat exclaimed, Robbie seemed stunned and nodded his head. Cat looks over at me and stands up from the table.

"I have to go," She said, "I'm not hungry today."

"But you just ate all of your lunch," Andre said.

"Yes, exactly. Which explains why I'm not hungry. So I'm going to leave now," Cat grabbed her tray and runs off.

"I wondered what that was all about," Robbie said.

He and Andre continue talking about meat. I finish my lunch in a rush, and rise up from the table without saying anything. I leave and throw my tray away.

I see Cat walking in the hallway and go into the bathroom. I run after her. I bust into the bathroom. Cat, at the sinks, turns around. I look under all of the stalls and then I walk close to Cat.

"Listen Cat," I began to say.

"Look, I don't want to hear it Tori," she said. I glance at her, shocked and confused, "Tori, I don't know what happened between you and Jade but I know I didn't like it, at all."

"Listen, Cat. I know seeing Jade and I together was probably uncomfortable for you. But it happens. Sometimes two people fall for each other, regardless of gender, and I don't think it's fair to judge us for that. I wasn't planning on liking Jade or any girl for that matter but it happened. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm not sorry for liking her."

Cat shook her head.

"You don't get it, Tori," Cat said, "It has nothing to do with the fact that you and Jade are both girls. I'm not judging you because of that or because I fell 'uncomfortable'. I'm judging you both because Jade has a boyfriend. And no matter who, cheating is still wrong and hurtful."

I stand there and listen to Cat, and every word she said was true. I glance at the floor and the bathroom mirrors and then back at Cat.

"And if you thought I was actually uncomfortable with the simple fact of you and Jade being together simply because you two are girls shows that you don't even know me at all. Or even respect me enough to know I will be ok with it."

"No Cat, I'm sorry."

"No Tori I'm sorry for."

Someone walks into the bathroom and Cat looks at me, shakes her head and walks out the bathroom. I chase after her. I yell at her down the hallway then the bell rang. I try to follow Cat but I lost her in the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been too many weeks since Jade stopped talking to me. I would always try to bring myself to say something to her but she would constantly blow me off to make out with Beck. I don't even know how I was keeping all of this inside me without exploding out loud _Jade! You and I kissed alright! It was nice and amazing and I know you enjoyed so_ but I knew that nothing I would say or want to say to her would change her mind about anything. Still, I hated to admit that I missed her.

The bell rang for class to end and everyone was about to leave. Jade suddenly blocked the door as Beck stood up on the mini stage in Sikowitz's classroom.

"Alright everybody, I'm having a party this weekend at my parents' house and I want to invite everyone there," He said, in a loud, masculine voice.

I look at Jade and noticed she was trying to avoid looking at me. I get up, in a huff and make a move for the door.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I won't be able to go." Then Andre, Beck, and Robbie all stare at me like I had just grown an extra head.

"Why not?" Beck asked as he walked off the stage.

"Yeah, Tori? What's been with you lately?" Robbie then asked.

I just stand there. Cat and Jade both avoid looking at me. I look at the guys and took a deep sigh. I stammer at first, staring at the ground.

"I just have a lot to do this weekend is all, really," I lied.

"Well, you should be able to try and just pop on in if you can," Beck replied as he walked over to Jade.

Jade looks at Beck with a sour expression on her face; I could tell that she really didn't want me to come to that party. Whether it's because she really didn't want to see me or because she really did want to see me. I nod my head before I squeeze past Jade and Beck at the door. I walked down the hallway forlornly. I didn't know what to do. Should I go to the party? Should I just stay home? If I stay home then Jade will know that it's true that I took her request to leave her alone but that's not what she really wants, is it?

I was at home that Friday night trying to study and all I could about was Jade and Beck and the party he was having at his parents' house. There was a part of me that wanted to go just so I could see Jade but I knew that wouldn't be wise of me. Jade obviously doesn't want to talk to me about what happened. She wants to ignore it and move on with her life with Beck. If that's what she wants then I should respect her wishes. I respect the fact that Jade doesn't want to deal with her feelings for me. I should accept that she has some desire to be with me yet wants to stay with Beck and not even acknowledge the fact that she does like me. Yes, I should respect what Jade wants.

It was nearly nine o'clock and I had on a short, white skirt and a long sleeved pink top. I rang the doorbell. The minute I did I turned on my heels and started to walk off when Beck answered the door.

"Hey Tori!" he exclaimed, "I'm glad that you were able to make it." He came out and gave me a hug.

"I was just stopping by," I told him, "I can only stay for a few minutes." That's when Jade appeared at the door.

"Let go of her," Jade demanded and that's when Beck let go of me and turn to give Jade a kiss. She rejected him.

"Hello, Jade," I said, trying to sound serious but nonchalant. She looked me up and down then went back inside. I followed her as Beck talks to me about what has been going on at the party. I only heard half of what he said since it was really loud in the house. I couldn't even hear myself think about anything.

"Where are your parents?" I ask him.

"Then Robbie started break dancing randomly and everyone crowded around him," Beck said not hearing what I just said.

"Beck, where are your parents?" I said, trying to speak louder.

"Too bad Robbie twisted his ankle; he's in the kitchen right now."

"Beck! Where are your parents!"

"What? My parents?"

"Yes!" I shouted so loud that I think my lungs rattled.

"Don't worry; they are on a trip to Washington for some business dinner. They won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Alright, hey have you seen Jade?" I asked him. That's when someone came up to him rambling about some beer pong game gone wrong. I walk to the kitchen and I see Cat placing ice on Robbie's ankle.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh hey Tori," Robbie said cheerfully.

"Hello," Cat said, pretending to be preoccupied with the ice on Robbie's ankle.

"Oh, what happened to your ankle?" I said to him while I looked at it. It was red and swollen.

"Nothing," Robbie laughs, "I was just dancing and I twisted it." I walk over to Robbie to touch his ankle.

"Oh," I said to him, "It feels hot."

"Yeah, it does," He replies, "but it will get better."

I look up for a quick second and notice Jade about to come into the kitchen. She steps in and stands there. She notices me and walks back out. I stand there for a while.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked. Cat and I both said nothing at the same time. I, slowly, walk out of the kitchen. I see Jade walking up a long staircase and I follow her. I watch as Jade walks into a bedroom and cracked the door. I walk up near the door and lightly pushed it opened. I poke my head in and place one foot in front of the other as I walk inside.

Jade was sitting on a large king size bed. The full moon peering through the drapes, her skirt was off lying on the ground next to the bed. Her stockings had holes all over them in multiple places along her thigh. Her shirt was barely long enough to cover her stomach. I try not to gawk at her while I walked in the room.

Jade looks up and sees me walking in. She springs from the bed, not bothering to gather her skirt which was now at her feet.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I was just coming in."

"Get out. I don't want to see you right now," Jade said as she tried to push me out the door. I rip her hand off of me and stepped back.

"Jade, stop it!" I yelled, "Alright, just stop with this." I went closer to Jade peering into her fierce eyes. At first, all I do is stare at her. Then I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop it," Jade said quietly. I kiss her again with more force than the last kiss. She closes her eyes for a second and then opens them, looking at me. I keep kissing her and she kisses me back. She places her hand on my face as she kisses me this time. Her lips lingering on mine for a moment, then she wraps her arms around my waist. We inch towards the bed and she pushes me on the bed climbing on top of me. She licks her lips before she places them against me. With force and stride her tongue sneaks its way into my mouth. I feel its warmth as the smell from Jade's hair fills my nose. I feel Jade's hands as they creep up my back, slowly pulling my shirt with them. Jade throws my shirt on the ground and starts to kiss my neck. Her lips move down my neck to my chest then towards my stomach. Jade pushes her hand inside my bra as she moves back up my stomach to my breasts.

"Jade," a guy said, sounding like he was coming from down the hallway.

"Jade," I recognized the voice as Beck's. Jade did as well. She quickly climb off of me. She grabbed for her skirt on the floor as scurried off the bed and tried to find my shirt. I found my shirt at the end of the bed. I try to hurry as I shove the shirt over my head.

"Jade," Beck whispered, "Are you in here?" Beck walks into the room. I stay on the floor, blinking my eyes.

"I was looking all over for you," Beck said, as I hear him kiss her. At that point I try to make my way out the door by crawling on the floor. I look up and see Jade kissing Beck, his back away from me and the door. Jade motions her hand for me to leave next I get up and walk out the door quietly.

I walk down the stairs and move through the crowd out the door. I feel someone stopping me. I turn around and see Andre smiling and waving at me.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"I was just," I start trying to think and forget about what happened, "I was just about to leave." I start to walk off. Andre follows me and stops me in the middle of a loud crowd of people sliding on the floor.

"Tori, what happened?" He asked me. I stare blankly at him, hoping to throw him off. "Nothing, what? Nothing is wrong Andre." Andre then looks at me sincerely, up and down.

"Listen Tori," he starts, "If something is wrong or really bothering you. You would tell me right. You can trust me, Tori. I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

A couple of people shouted at us to get out of the way. I walk off leaving Andre standing there.

"Tori!" He yells.

"I can't hear you!" I yell back. I walk back outside. I stop on the porch of Beck's house. I stare up at the stars and lean against the house. I think about what Jade and Beck are doing. I think about them kissing. I think about him touching her the way she touched me. Kissing her the way she kissed me. I couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Jade and I, in that room. There was no doubt where it was heading. That's when I started to cry.

I knew where it was heading. I knew what was about to happen to us. And I think part of me knew that before I went upstairs looking for her, at least hoping that would happen. Yet, I didn't think about Beck at all in this equation. I never stopped to see how he would have felt if he knew I was sneaking around with Jade. He was my friend and what I was doing wasn't fair to him. Cat was right, I was being selfish about this whole situation. I leaned in and kissed Jade even after she told me to stay away from her.

I knew that I couldn't do this any longer. What Jade and I had was nice but it couldn't happen. No matter how much I wanted it to happen, it couldn't. It shouldn't happen. I had to let go of my feelings for Jade and let her and Beck act in peace.

I walk home. My head held high, trying to fight back tears.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at the table eating my lunch, quietly. I notice Jade and Beck walk by, she looks at me for a minute. She focuses on my face then my body language, wondering what I could do next. I look up at her then look back down at my lunch tray. I wanted Jade to know that she didn't have to worry about me talking to her, or messing up her relationship with Beck. I knew what she wanted and I knew that I couldn't get in the way of that. I see Cat walking towards the table. Jade unlocks her gaze on me and sits down with Beck three tables away. Cat sits next to me. She begins to eat her lunch as I turn my head towards her and looking at her tray. She reaches for her fork.

"You were right, Cat." I began to say as she drops her fork and turns to listen to me.

"You were right," I said again, "Jade and Beck have been dating for two years. I just arrived at this school a year ago. I can't help my feelings for Jade. I know that but I can't ruin another person's relationship either just because of my feelings for someone. Beck is my friend and it wouldn't be right if I kept trying to pursue Jade knowing that going behind his back would tear him up if he ever found out. I know that now Cat. I just wanted to say that." I try not to cry but I failed. A tear rolls down my cheek. Cat places her hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes, half smiling. She then lays her head on my shoulder as I continue to let another tear roll down my face.

"It's alright Tori," Cat said, "It's hard to do the right thing sometimes." I quickly wipe my face as I see Andre and Robbie coming towards our table.

I suddenly get up from the table as soon as they sit down.

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked me, I answer him as I try to avoid Andre's glare.

"I'm done eating so, I am going to go to the practice music room to work on my singing assignment," I said in a rush, as I grabbed my tray from the table and marched away. I threw my tray away without so much as a glance back at the others.

I walk down the hallway as I see Jade and Beck, walking and holding hands, on their way to lunch. I stroll passed them with my head held high shoving my arm into Jade's shoulder. Not looking back to see how Jade responded I went straight to the practice music room. I quickly opened the door and stop and just stared at the wall opposite of me. I didn't have any background music, no piano, no back-up singers, no microphone, nothing. I just stopped in the middle of the room and I sang. I didn't even think about it, I just started to sing and let the emotions flow from me.

"_But you put on quite a show, really had me going but now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing, that was quite a show, very entertaining, but it's over now but it's over now, time to take a bow but it's over now time to take a…..bow."_ I hear someone opening the door, without turning around to see who it was I immediately said the first thing on my mind.

"Jade? Is that you?" Trying to sound nonchalant and not act somewhat glad that she came looking for me.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally turn around and was surprised to see some random guy standing behind me looking impressed. We stood still for a couple of seconds and then he started to clap and laugh. I shake my head in annoyance.

"Wow," the guy said, "That that was really good. It was amazing."

I just stand there, crossing my arms.

"I'm being honest," he said after I give him a fatal stare, "It felt just so real, like someone really did betray you or broke your heart or something. I just never felt emotions like that in a song before. Especially one where it's written and sung by a famous pop-singer like Rihanna." The guy kept going on, I finally had to stop him.

"Why are you here? Don't you see that I'm really busy. And I don't really appreciate you sneaking up on me and observing like I'm some type of animal in a zoo."

"Woah. Listen, I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't know anyone was in here. I came here because I needed to write a composition for one of my classes and I thought since most people would be at lunch right now, it would be a good time to come in here and use it. It looks like we both had the same idea." He had moved closer to me by now. I step back a foot with my arms still cross.

He lends out a hand towards me. "You're Tori right? Tori Vega?"

I didn't answer him. I just shrugged my shoulders in frustration.

He reaches out a hand to me. "I'm Josh. Josh Chopin. I was in your dance class last semester."

I only stare at him, being stubborn. "Chopin like, the famous composer Chopin?" I asked him. He shakes his head. I ignore his hand and he drops it after a while, staring at the ground. He looks up and just stares at me, like he was trying to figure out the right words to say to me.

"Well, I guess you can leave now. Since you know that I am currently occupying this room." I turned from him and went over to grab a microphone. I turn back around and see him still standing there.

"Is there something you want?" I said to him, hoping the tone of my voice was harsh enough to make him leave. He shook his no, then yes.

"Well, actually I was hoping that maybe, you and I can go out on a date." He said boldly.

"Why, I said." Then I remembered him asking me out on a date last semester and I told him I had to take a rain check since I had to do something that day. I couldn't remember if I made that up or if I really did have to do something.

At that moment I begin to think about Jade. Then I look back over a Josh, who is still standing there like a young boy, waiting for Santa to come so he can give him cookies. I sigh deeply to myself. _You have to get over Jade, Tori. You can't do this to yourself. _Then I nod my head yes.

"This Friday at 8, alright." I told him.

"Alright, I will meet you at that new movie theatre in town. I think it's called Lucky 7's."

"It's actually called lucky 8's. You know since they have great deals at 8 dollars." I replied.

"Yes, right. Well, I will see you then." He smiled as he walked off.

I stare after him to make sure he was out of ear shot. Then I turn to my microphone and began singing.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited outside of the movie theatre as I saw Josh walk out of the darkness. He came over towards me with a huge smile on his face. "Sorry," He said, "I was late. My mom wanted me to let the dog out before I left. It was completely last minute I am sorry about that." I just stared at me, probably looking unimpressed.

"You have a dog?" I asked him, trying to seem like I am at least somewhat interested in this date.

"Yes, I do," he said, "It's a German Rottweiler. The most destructive little dog you will ever meet." He said, a grin flashing across his face.

I turn to look at the movie board to see what was showing. "So what movie, are we going to watch?" I asked him, scanning the board to see if there actually was a movie that I wanted to see.

"I don't know, was hoping that maybe you would decide for us," Josh mumbled. I sighed and picked out the first movie that came into my mind. "They are reshowing the movie _Psycho _in color this time," I said, "and apparently in 3D."

"What is with movies today and the overuse of 3D," Josh scoffed, as we got in line and he paid for both of our tickets. We walk inside the movie theatre and it was incredibly crowded. It was barely any room to move.

"Hey, do you mind if you get the snacks," I tell Josh, "I am going inside to see if I can find us some seats."

"Yes, sure no problem, Hey wait!" Josh said as I quickly turned around, "Butter or no butter," He smiles at me. I crack a grin as I stand there pretending to ponder the answer.

"Butter," I told him as I walk inside the theatre. I look around for a place to sit. It was the opening night for the re-launch 3D version of _Psycho_ and it looked like everyone was there. I locked my eyes on a couple of empty seats and when I go to sit down; I see Jade walking into the theatre with Beck. My heart stops and I could feel myself sinking into the seat. _Why is she here? _I say to myself. _When I am trying to get her off of my mind, she shows up again making my heart flutter. _My first reaction was to bolt and run out of the theatre but I decided not to. I didn't want to freak out every time I saw Jade with her boyfriend. I had to accept this and absorbed it into my brain that Jade is in a relationship and not freak out and cry whenever she shows up in my life.

I see Josh walk into the theatre. "Tori," He said, trying to whisper but making a huge scene none-the-less. "Where are you?" I rose my hand to keep him from talking any further. He sees it and runs down the aisle to me. I glance around and I could see Jade and Beck looking in my direction. Beck smiling at me, waving; Jade giving me a huge rough stare before turning her head to avoid my eyes. I turn my eyes back to Josh. Who had a huge handful of popcorn in his hand and was shoveling it down his throat. "Want some?" he asked me, through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Sure," I said as I reach my hand into the bucket and grab as much as I could. The movie was about to start and the lights start to dim. There were a couple of trailers for some action movies that were coming out in the summer time. One looked pretty good, the other looked like it stole ideas from other action movies, romance movies, and even horror movies and threw it all together into one. Josh leaned into my ear. "Man, that would make anything into a movie these days won't they," he said, smiling. I mumbled out a yes as I try to focus on the screen.

_Don't look around Tori, don't look and try to see what Jade is doing. _ Ignoring my thoughts, I scan the theatre. Trying to not look suspicious, I see Jade and Beck making out. His hand on Jade's thigh and her hand on his chest, I move my eyes away from the scene. I swallow, attempting to get rid of the knot in my throat. I barely pay attention to the movie when I see Josh leaning in closer to me. His arm wraps around my shoulder in a cliché way. He pulled me towards him and shoved my lips onto his. He maneuvers his mouth around as I stay motionless. He stops and moves from me, looking at my face which has the glare of the movie screen on it. "Tori," he said, "Are you alright?" I nod my head.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I tell him, "I will be right back." I rush out of my seat and head to the bathroom.

I get there and I check under all the stalls to see if anyone was still in there. When I noticed that I was alone, I right to the sink and filled my hands with water as I splashed it on my face. I shake myself, releasing any tension, when I hear the bathroom door open. The footsteps, heavy, were closing in on me. Then they stop.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, to you too, Jade," I said. I peer at Jade through the mirror and I see the intense worry, and furious appearance she held. I try ignoring her and wash my hands.

"Tori," She calls again, "I thought I asked you what you were doing here." She shifts her weight all onto one foot as she crosses her arms.

I turn around and glare at her, looking intensely into her eyes. "I'm on a date," I say to her. Jade's appearance changes, going from angry and to regretful and sad.

"So you just date the first guy that asks you out?" She says, trying to sound hateful but her voice coming out jealous instead.

"Why do you care?" I snap at her. "In case, you haven't notice, we aren't together. You can't tell me who I can and cannot date, Jade. I can and will make those decisions by myself." I make my way to the door and Jade stops me, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me, Jade" I yell at her. Jade tightens her grip around my arm. She then pulls me into her, wrapping her arms around my body. I stand fixed for a moment, then I wrapped my arms around her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

We stood there what seemed to be hours before Jade whispers into my ear. "I…I…I," Jade stammers, "I really, really like you, Tori." She says, squeezing me tighter.

"I really like you too, Jade. " We pulls from me and stares at me for a while. "Listen Tori," Jade sighs. I hear Josh's voice outside the bathroom calling for me.

"Look, Jade. I have to go. My date is looking for me." I walk away as Jade's arms drop to her sides.

"Tori, listen," She says. "We really need to talk." I stop at the door, my back towards Jade. "Do you think you can come over to my house, next Friday?" I look at her.

"No, I can't." I said as I walk out the door, "But I can do next Saturday." I smile as I walk through the door and see Josh standing there, looking worried.

"Tori, are you alright?" He said, his voice tense.

"I'm fine," I told him, "But do you think we can end the date a little early? I'm not feeling too well."

Josh looks at me, he moves his head up and down. "Sure, Tori." He talks me by the hand and walks us out to his car.

"My mom actually dropped me off, so…"

"No worries, Tori. I can take you home." Josh helps me into his car. He runs to the other side and jumps inside. He jiggles the keys in the ignition and the car starts. He takes off fast but slows down when we reach the first stoplight.

It didn't take long for us to get to my house. He parked the car on the driveway. He looks at me, young naïve passion in his eyes. "Well, even though the date was cut short, I just want to tell you. I had a great time." I nod at his words. My hand slips on the door handle. I feel his breathe on my neck as he comes closer to me. His lips brush against my cheek as I jump out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," I tell him, "It was a good night, bye." He looks after me as I walk up to the door. I open it and watch him as he drive off.

I walk inside the house, my footsteps brushing against the floor, and make my way up the steps. I make my way into my bedroom and throw all of my clothes off and crawl in the bed. I bring the blanket to me, tight. I close my eyes and think about Jade.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday afternoon and I was sitting in Jade's bedroom. She invited me in and just told me to go to her room. I tried asking her questions but she chose to ignore me. Now here I was sitting here on her bed waiting for her to talk to me, about whatever it was she wanted to talk about. I hear the door crack and I see Jade walk in the room. She was holding two glasses filled with black liquid. She offers me a glass and I take it, examining the contents in the glass. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's black wine," Jade responded, sipping out of the glass with each drop touching her luscious pink lips.

"I have never heard of black wine before," I said, trying to take a sip of the wine, without being too blunt about inspecting the contents.

"Well, it exists," Jade told me, setting her glass aside.

"I see," I said, inching the glass to my lips and pouring a huge swallow down my throat without tasting any of the flavors.

"Listen, Tori," Jade begins moving closer to me, "I didn't bring you here to talk about Wine." She said.

"Yeah, I know," I start, "Jade, I"

"I broke up with Beck." Jade blurts out as she peers into my eyes. I just look at her. Her light blues shining their way into my dark brown ones. "I see," I said. I didn't know why that seemed to be the only thing that I could say.

"I felt like I couldn't date him anymore. I just didn't feel like our relationship was honest," She said. I sip from my glass as I listen to her talk and watch her facial expressions change from sad to happy to confused. "I know now, that I can't date Beck anymore and lead him like this. Like I want to be his girlfriend. Because honestly, I don't. I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore."

I just stare at Jade. She rips the glass out of my hand and I stay there fixed in that position. My hand still ready to come to my lips not knowing the glass was gone.

"Tori, why aren't you saying anything?" Jade asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just don't understand why you are telling me all of this," I let out. I glance at her to see her reaction before turning my gaze to the ground.

Jade just laughs at me, that evil laugh she gives when she thinks someone is stupid. I shifted my head towards her again. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

Jade gave me a sympathetic look this time. "Because," Jade said, "I'm telling you because the person I really want to date is you, stupid." I just stared at her, my mouth agape. Trying to put together the pieces of what was happening.

Jade grabbed my hand and caressed the back with her thumb. "Jade, I don't know what to say." I tell her, while I continued letting her caress the back of my hand.

"Good," Jade said, "I don't want you to say anything." That's when she leaned in and kissed me. Part of me wanted to kiss her back but there was a part of me that still had doubts. Whether or not Jade was serious about us this time or is she going to jump ship and run back to Beck when her emotions get to real for comfort?

I slipped away from her, sliding to the each of her bed. She looked at me confused, hurt. I proceeded to open my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again only to have word vomited all over her. "How do I know you won't chicken out again?" I belted out, a little ashamed I let my emotions come out all over her. Jade didn't say anything. She looked at me, no emotion on her face.

"How do I know you won't go out and date random people just so you could get back at me," Jade coughed. I jumped off the bed at that moment, furious.

"I wasn't trying to get back at you, Jade." I said pacing her small, dark, eerie room. "I was trying to move on. Move on and stop moping about you all the time."

"See, that's what I mean," Jade tried to interrupt but I kept talking anyway.

"What did you expect me to do? You came over my house, saying how you never wanted to see me again and I was devastated. I had to move on so I meet this nice guy and he asked me out and I said yes. Alright, I won't apologize for dating someone once just because you couldn't handle your feelings for me and was acting all hot and cold." I stood there, exhausted. Jade got up from her bed.

"You finished," She said to me. I nodded my head yes. She walked over to me and stroked her lips against mine. I just stood, a little wind-swept. "Alright," she said, "How about when we go to school. We tell all our friends about how we are now the hot new couple at Hollywood arts?" Jade asked me, smiling with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah, I like that idea." I told her. She placed her arms around my waist as she dragged me back to her bed where we laid there, cuddled and kissed, for hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade and I walk into the school, holding hands with our fingers interlocked. People stare at us, talking loud enough where I can hear them. The voices muttering things like: "Jade and Tori are an item", "I heard Jade dumped Beck for Tori", "Wow, even dating a hot, cool guy like Beck ; she still turn lesbian." I ignore them all. I didn't care if we were the fresh new gossip that was happening at Hollywood Arts. I didn't care if everyone thought Jade and I were only dating each other to look edgy, versatile, or hip. I didn't care if everyone thought Jade would soon dump me to date guys again or vice versa because it was just easier. No, the only thing I care about was that I was happy. That was the only thing that matter to me right now.

We walk up to my locker, I let go of her hand as I open my locker.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I ask her.

"I'm thinking we can see a movie. Maybe we can rent a dvd and watch it at my place," she replies.

"That sounds good. What movie do you want to see?" I say, before realizing that asking Jade what movie to see was most likely a bad idea.

"I'm thinking the clockwork orange. It's a movie about a criminal who gets brainwashed," she says, smiling.

"I don't know, I think," I stop as I see Andre, Cat, and Robbie walking towards us down the hallway, "Alright, here's our chance. They are coming."

Jade looks behind her and smiles, she looks into my eyes with her icy stare.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Andre asks us.

I close my locker, that's when Jade leans over and kisses me. "I will see you in class," she says, before she walks off. The others just look at me, their faces blank. I just smile, thinking of what to talk about to change the subject.

"So, what are you guys up to?" my attempt fails as Andre and Robbie still stare at me and Cat trying hard not to look at me.

"So when did you and Jade start dating?" Robbie asks me.

"We kinda just started, really," I say, "It hasn't been that long."

"And does Beck know?" Andre asks. I stand there, thinking, maybe longer than I should.

"Yeah, yes. I'm sure she told Beck about us. They did break up a couple of weeks ago, from what I heard." I respond. Everyone else just nod their heads. "Well, I have to go to class." I turn around and see Beck standing right behind me. I look behind me and see everyone watching us like we were some type of reality show and they were waiting to see what Beck and I will do.

"Hey, Tori," Beck says. I turn and look at him in his dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Beck," I say.

"What are you guys talking about?" Beck asks me.

"We weren't talking about Jade and Tori being a couple now," Robbie blurts out.

"Robbie!" I scold him. Beck places his hand on my shoulder, I felt myself jump.

"It's ok, Tori." I stare at him, surprise he is taking this so well. "Jade and I broke up a few days ago, If she wants to date other people then I have to be alright with that. Besides you and Jade look nice together. Like a bittersweet couple. She's bitter and you're sweet." Beck smiles, I smile as well. The bell rings and everyone walks away.

"See you later Tori," Andre says. I start to head off to class and I see Cat standing in my way.

"Don't you think it's odd Tori?" she asks.

"What is?"

"You said that Beck and Jade broke up a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes, that's what Jade told me," I say, trying to think of where Cat is going with this.

"But Beck says that they broke up a few days ago."

"Yes so?" I say, frustrated.

"I just think,"

"Cat I don't think it matters when they broke up. Just the fact that she did is all that matters." I push by Cat and head to class.

On my way to class I see Jade talking to a girl, I walk over to her. My heart pounding. "Hey, Jade can I talk to you for a minute," I say to her.

"Yeah, sure babe. What's up?" Jade says in valley girl accent. I laugh to myself.

"Jade, don't talk like that," I try to make myself serious again. "Hey, just a question. You said you broke up with Beck a couple of weeks ago, right."

"Yeah, sometime around there."

"What," I stare at her. "I thought, I don't understand."

"Tori, What difference does it make when I dumped Beck. All that matters is that I dumped him and now I am free to date you. The bell rings, and Jade walks off.

"Alright, I'll see you in class." I say but Jade doesn't turn around, she just waves her hand and keeps walking.


	12. Chapter 12

I wait outside Jade's locker as Andre walks over to me. "What's shaking?" He asks.

"Hey, what's up? I'm waiting for Jade." I told him.

"Oh Jade, yeah I saw her on her way to lunch with Cat and Beck."

"Really, oh ok," I look down at my pearphone.

"Is something wrong Tori?" Andre asks me. I shake my head, creating a huge smile on my face.

"Nope, nothing is wrong. Everything is great. Come on let's go to lunch."

Andre and I walk to lunch, I look down at my phone to check my status on splashface. Someone posted a link to a blog that was dedicated to all things gossip and happenings at Hollywood Arts. The main topic on there is how me and Jade are trying to break the mold of ' heteronormative relationships'. The title 'straight-up love'. "How inapproraite," I say to myself. Andre looks over at me, I could imagine the question that looms over his head waiting for me to tell me what I am talking about. "This blog site is discussing me and Jade like we are some type of trend-setters changing the way people view dating or something."

Andre nods his head in agreement. "Well it's expected when someone goes from dating a guy to dating a girl. People will always question it, no matter the gender." I shrug my shoulders, I see Jade sitting at the table with Cat. I run over there to her.

"Hey Jade," I say, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about not meeting up with you. I had to meet with a teacher and when I was done I just thought that you decided to wait for me at the lunch table."

I sit down at the table and notice that Jade and Beck are acting cozy with each other. I sit closer to Jade as she turns her head to me and smile. She kisses me on the cheek and some random students walk by us, staring. "How about you get a room?" One of them say to us. Jade gives them an angry glare and the students run away. Robbie join us for lunch, sitting down next to Beck.

"Hey, did everyone see the list?" Robbie ask us. We all shook our heads no. "Well, the list is up for our class, and I must say I am please with who I am paired up with this year."

"Wait, what list is Robbie talking about?" I ask everyone.

"The yearly scout auditions list," Andre says, "The school holds them every two years. It's where all the juniors and seniors at Hollywood Arts get to audition for record labels' producers, execs, and songwriters."

"Yes, it's a pretty good opportunity for all the students here," Robbie says.

"Of course, the catch is that everyone has to perform with another person, in able for all of this to happen," says Jade.

"Really, wow that sounds so cool. I didn't know about that," I say, "So did I get paired up with?" I ask, looking at Robbie.

"I don't know, but I didn't check sorry," he says, "But I luckily got the lovely Cat Valentine to be my partner for the audition."

"Well, I'm going to see who I got. I will see you guys later." I say, getting up from the table.  
>"You know, I'm going to leave too," Jade says. She gets up from the table and walks over to me, grabs my hand.<p>

"What are you doing?" I ask her, swinging our hands back and forth.

"I'm going with you to see who you have for your partner," Jade says, without any emotion displaying in her voice or on her face.

We walk to a large white board with two long lists on it. Jade placed her finger on the list and scroll down and find her name. She slid her finger across and drop her finger and my hand as she crosses her arms.

"I'm with Sinjin. Great, that's just amazing," She says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad," I smile at her while she scowls back. She looks at the list again.

"Who did you get," She says, scrolling down the list, "Well, look here. It seems like you have Beck as your partner."

"What," I say, jumping my eyes over to the list, "But how will that work, Beck isn't even a singer. He's an actor."

"Well, I guess you can go talk to the principal about it. But I don't think they are going to change it," Jade texts on her phone while talking to me.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask her.

"I'm texting Beck," she says, "I'm letting him know that you two are paired up for the auditions."

"You still have his number?" I ask her.

"Yes, of course. We are still friends technically. And besides Beck has a lot of really great connections. I think it would be wise for me to still stay friends with him." Jade looks at me, her eyes narrowing into mine. "It doesn't bother you does it?"

I shake my head. "No, Why would I be mad or bother by it or care. I don't care. Nope, I don't care what-so-ever." I smile and she smiles back.

"Well, I think the bell is about to ring. I better go to my locker and get to class," I say as I run off.

"Alright, I will see you at my house tonight?" Jade asks me. I turn around and start to walk backwards.

"Yes, I will see you tonight."

"Alright, hey by the way. Beck just texted me and says that he's excited to be working with you," Jade walks off. I stop in the middle in the hallway, thinking about Beck and Jade and my audition and the fact that I will have to perform with Beck. I turn around and head straight to the principal's office. I run down the hallways and rush through the doors without asking the lady up front if it was alright if I talk to the principal. I walk into his office and I see Trina in his office. Her face red and covered in tears. She turns and looks at me, and wipes her face.

"Trina?" I ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she says and gets up and walks out.

"Trina," the principal calls after her. Trina ignores and runs out of the office and down the hallway, throwing something away in the trash on her way out.


	13. Chapter 13

When I get home that day, the moment I walk through the door, I call out Trina's name. I couldn't even think about anything else that day. Not Jade, not Andre, not Beck, nothing. My main concern was only on Trina. What she was going through, what happened to cause her to become so upset. I know Trina can act like a complete drama queen most of the time, but she's not that good enough of an actress to portray fear, sadness, and regret o her face well unless something was bothering her.

I threw all of my things on the couch in my living room and headed straight towards Trina's room. Without knocking on the door, I went inside. She was not there. I turned to walk out, when I saw her door open. Trina was standing there, looking at me.

"What are you doing in my room, Tori?" She asked me. I took a step closer to her, reaching out my arms as I place on of my hands on her shoulder.

"I saw that you were upset, so I wanted to talk to you to see if anything is bothering you."

"No, I'm fine." Trina said, brushing my hand off her shoulder.

"Really, because I saw you run out of the nurses office and you looked really upset."

"No, Tori. I'm fine. Everything is being taking care of, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Ok, alright. If you feel…"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get out." She pulls me by the hand and pushes me out the door as she slams it behind her. I stand there thinking what changed to make Trina seem fine now. What did she mean when she said everything was taking care of. I attempted to knock on her door again before I stopped. Forcing Trina to talk to me isn't going to help matters at all. In fact it may make things was for her, where she won't feel she can come to me for help. And I know that Trina will come to me, if something is really bothering her that she can't hold it in, I'm usually her outlet for whenever Trina is sad, angry, or happy.

I walk back downstairs to grab my books and bag. I take out my phone and see that I got a message from Beck. He said that he was thrilled about being paired with me for the school auditions. I don't reply instead I walk to my room and throw my phone on the bed.

My phone began to ring, I went to look at it to see who it was. It was Beck.

"Hello," I said, sighing. "Hey Tori, I want to know if I can come over to your house today? You know to start preparing for the auditions and everything. Is that alright?" I did not answer right away, I paused thinking about why he would want to work on this so soon.

"I'm sorry Beck, but I'm supposed to hang out with Jade tonight. Can we do this another time?"

"Listen," Beck said, "It won't take us long. I will be over there for about an hour and then I will leave. I just want to plan out what we are going to do. Not too much work. Is that alright?" Beck finished, waiting for me to agree with him. I shrug my shoulders and sigh.

"Sure, Beck. Come over to my house around 6 tonight, ok."

"Great." Beck said and then without saying goodbye. He hung up.

I dialed Jade's number right after getting off the phone with Beck.

"Hello Jade?" I said.

"Hey Tori." She said. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Listen, Jade, about hanging out tonight."

"Yes, about that." Jade started to say, "I don't think we can hang out at my house tonight."

I let out a huge breath that felt like I was holding it in for ages.

"Good, I was just about to mention that."

"Yes, so I think we are going to have to hang out at your place tonight." Jade blurted out.

"Jade no, we can't," I started.

"Why not? You don't want to hang out with me?" She said.

"No of course I do."

"Ok, well then I will be at your house around 7, tonight."

"Jade wait," I pleaded.

"Bye babe," and without anything else said, she hung up.

I threw my phone at my bed before I threw myself onto it. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, my voice muffled in the bed.

"Hey, sis." I heard Trina, sounding happy and cheerful contrast to the somber sounding voice I heard from her earlier.

"So, I'm in such a good mood that I thought you and I can go out for ice cream. And don't worry Tori. You will be buying. I know how much you like to pay." Trina said. I could hear the smirk she was wearing as she was talking to me. I pulled myself up off my stomach and sat down on the bed.

"I can't tonight Trina." I had a sharp edge to my voice, sounding annoyed and tired. "I'm hanging out with Jade tonight."

"Fine," Trina said, jumping off my bed and stomping off. She turned around and placed her hand on my doorknob. "I didn't want to hang out with you anyway." She said, before slamming my door shut.

"Why did you have to slam my door!" I yelled out to hear. Then five seconds later. I heard Trina's door slam.


End file.
